


Daddy

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: “Im your daddy now, Harrington.”





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BLOW UP MY ASK BOX ON TUMBLR!! : @FemmeSteve

“Steve Harrington, you absolute filthy slut...”

Billy’s words send a shiver down Steve’s spine. He’s taking Billy’s cock like a champ despite the hiccups and sobs that rip from his throat. He’s moaning pathetically and pressing hard back against Billy’s merciless thrusting.

“You love that big fat cock in you, don’t you, baby?” Billy growls, fisting Steve’s hair.

“God, yes!” Steve gasps out. 

Billy sneers, watching Steve struggle to stay upright on his hands and knees. He’s sliding slightly, fisting the sheets to no avail. Billy’s about to make fun of him for it, but Steve speaks before he can. 

“Fuck, daddy,” Steve moans out shamelessly.   
Billy’s thrusts stutter in pace due to his surprise. He recovers a short second later, shoving Steve’s face into the mattress.

“You got a daddy kink, sweetheart?” Billy asks and his tone is mockingly sweet. He hears Steve moan brokenly, the sound muffled by the mattress, “Ohhh, we’ll have fun with that,” He growls. 

“Ahhhh, ah, ah-,” Steve is unable to defend himself or take it back, but what does it matter really?

“Call me daddy again,” Billy dares him, pulling Steve back up by his hair.

Steve’s face is bright red, streaked with tears and sweat, and he’s being manhandled by Billy fucking Hargrove, and God, what did he have to lose? 

“Fuck me, daddy, harder, please, I need it, I need it so bad, oh fuck, daddy, daddy, daddy! ” Steve is practically screaming, so close to coming from his cock scrubbing the bedsheets.

Billy groans aloud, tugging hard on Steve’s hair as he comes without warning. Steve whimpers at the sensation, feeling Billy’s cock pulsating as it spurted come inside of him. He squeezes hard around it and comes untouched, crying out weakly. He’s still crying, pathetic little whimpers spilling from his lips.

“You’ll never get dick like this anywhere else, so don’t even fucking bother looking,” Billy says lowly, still holding a tight wad of Steve’s hair, “I’m your daddy now, Harrington.”


End file.
